Embodiments relate to containers and, more particularly to, a securing a liner within a container.
To maintain cleanliness of such containers as trash cans, liners are usually placed within the trash can where edges of an opening to the liner are wrapped over a top edge of the container. In some cases, the liner is sized to that it is able to remain in place by simply folding the edges of the opening over a top edge of the container. In other cases, the liner may have to be tied to itself, such as, but not limited to, tying a knot in a part of the material of the liner near the opening to ensure that the liner is taunt enough against the container to prevent the liner from falling within the trash bin. In yet other cases, rubber bands have been placed around outer circumference of a trash bin and over the edge or flap of the liner to help secure the liner in place. However, rubber bands are known to break if expanded too far or too often. Furthermore, rubber bands for larger trash cans are harder to manually use either due to the elasticity of the band or its overall size.
Placement of the liner results in the liner being visible on the outside of the trash bin when viewed from the side. Therefore, if the trash bin has any ornament aspects to it, the opening of the liner extending over the side of the trash bin makes it impossible to see the ornamental design when the liner is in place.
Users of container, such as, but not limited to, trash bins would benefit from being able to better secure a liner within the container, especially when waste material is placed within the container.